1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and specifically to an apparatus and a method for controlling the use of a SIM card mounted in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card is a small card which is inserted in a slot formed at the back of a mobile terminal. A SIM card may be a “smart card” which is capable of storing information and performing a process or operation in conjunction with a microprocessor and memory included in the mobile terminal.
A SIM card containing subscriber information allows the subscriber to use any mobile terminal into which the SIM card is inserted, thereby allowing the subscriber to use the mobile terminal as if it belongs to the subscriber. A SIM card may also be utilized in an electronic commerce since a SIM card provides excellent security. SIM cards having post payment-type transportation card functions are used, for example to allow a subscriber to utilize public transportation without having to use coins or bills.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional mobile terminal 1 in which a SIM card 10 is mounted. The mobile terminal 1 includes a SIM card 10 and an RF antenna 20 connected to terminals 12, 14 of the SIM card in a loop structure. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the mobile terminal 1 cannot directly control the SIM card 10 since the SIM card and the RF antenna 20 are directly connected. Therefore, if the SIM card is lost or stolen, there is no way to prevent the SIM card from being used by someone other than the subscriber and the subscriber may sustain a financial loss if, for example, the SIM card has payment-type transportation card functions. Furthermore, use of counterfeit SIM cards may not be prevented.
Therefore, there is a need for a mobile terminal which can control the use of a SIM card mounted therein in order to, for example, prevent a counterfeit, lost or stolen SIM card from being used. The present invention addresses these and other needs.